Many computing systems typically involve using a computer server to serve many clients. Today, more and more computer servers are hosted by data centers. Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) has been widely deployed in modern data centers. Existing usages of RDMA, however, lead to a dilemma between performance and redesign cost. They either directly replace socket-based send/receive primitives with the corresponding RDMA counterpart (server-reply), which only achieves moderate performance improvement; or push performance further by using one-sided RDMA operations to totally bypass the server (server-bypass, which does not involve the server processor), at the cost of redesigning the software. Therefore, there is a need in the art to better take advantage of the capability of RDMA.